Mi Vecino de al Frente
by Anniih
Summary: Binoculares en sus ojos, lo observa atentamente como todos los días desde la ventana de la sala. Siente mariposas por el vecino de al frente, frente a su departamento. Rubio. Ojos verdes. Es un hombre ocupado. / UKxNyoUS; UA /


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**•****Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. Versión femenina de Estados Unidos. No es la gran cosa…de verdad.  
**•****Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.

* * *

.

**Mi Vecino de al Frente**

**.**

* * *

Binoculares en sus ojos, lo observa atentamente como todos los días desde la ventana de la sala. Siente mariposas por el vecino de al frente, frente a su departamento. Sabe su nombre, el guardia de los departamentos se lo dijo, porque todas las personas deben conocer a sus vecinos y estar dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Arthur Kirkland. Rubio. Ojos verdes.

Nunca se ha dado cuenta de su presencia observatoria. Eso la entristece. Le gustaría que la mirara alguna vez, que se diera cuenta que desde la ventana de al frente Emily está perdidamente enamorada de él, sin cruzar palabras ni miradas. No obstante, fue amor a primera vista cuando él se mudó.

Conoce sus movimientos de la mañana, del día y de la noche. Siente que en cada momento ella está con él para cuidarlo y atenderlo.

Suspira enamorada.

Ha tenido las oportunidades de saludarlo, de que la viera, pero siempre hay un obstáculo que le impide. ¿Será el destino? Quizás Arthur no es para ella.

Y tiene razón.

Sólo puede estar desde la ventana de su cuarto observándolo a través de los binoculares. Es precioso, es hermoso. Le gustaría deslizar sus manos por esas hebras rubias masculinas. Decirle la primera palabra que se le venga a la mente.

Te amo.

Pero es imposible.

Es un hombre ocupado.

Sólo puede mirarlo por la ventana.

Y…de repente se fija que Arthur discute con su novia. Ella se enfada.

No logra escucharlos.

Reza para que terminen, tendrá el camino libre y está vez si hablará con su vecino.

Arthur trata de calmar la paciencia. Es difícil. Su novia se marcha indignada del departamento.

Pobrecito. Emily jamás se enojaría con él, sería comprensiva y atenta. Serían inmensamente felices.

Arthur se sienta en el sillón de la sala y alza la vista hacia el frente.

¿Casualidades de la vida?

La observa.

Emily se sonroja al ser atrapada. ¡¿Qué va hacer?! Piensa rápidamente y cierra las cortinas con la respiración agitada. Su corazón anda igual.

Traga. ¿Estará mirando todavía? Para saberlo, abre un poco. Sí, él continúa en su posición esperando a que se asome de nuevo. Quién sabe si esa chica lo miraba desde hace rato, y para variar ver su discusión.

Emily ve el gesto de Arthur. Es una señal con las manos a que abra las cortinas.

¿Quiere verla? ¿A ella? ¡¿No es un sueño?!

Cierra otra vez. Se queda pensando muy tensa. Si hace caso, ¿qué harán? Nada aparte de mirarse fijamente y hacerse señales como idiotas. Podría comunicarle algo, enviarle mensajes. No tiene su número de teléfono, y si lo tuviera, él pensará que es psicópata.

Sacude la cabeza. Vamos, debe haber una solución, alguna ayuda milagrosa, divina y mágica.

¡Un cuaderno! Abre su mochila de la universidad y saca un cuaderno más un marcador negro. Deja los binoculares a un lado y abre las cortinas a plena noche.

Arthur no se ha movido.

Siente el corazón bombardearle. Las mariposas la tienen loca. Sus pómulos están rojos.

Entonces toma aire y toma la iniciativa. Comienza a escribir levantando sus orbes azules hacia los verdes que se absortan.

Da vuelta el cuaderno.

_**Hola**_

El chico parpadea sorprendido, coloreando el rostro. Mira para todas partes con qué responderle a la joven. ¿Con qué? Se dirige a su habitación donde Emily lo pierde de vista. ¿Se habrá enojado? Todo le resulta mal.

_**Hola**_

Emily surca una sonrisa por la contestación del rubio que le roba los sueños. Por primera vez se comunican. Extrañamente, pero es comunicación al fin y al cabo.

Cambia la hoja y escribe.

_**¿Estás bien?**_

No quiere ser entrometida, pero como lo vio discutiendo y él lo sabe, simplemente es preocupación.

Arthur se muerde el labio agachando el rostro. Se rasca la cabellera y escribe. No puede mentirle.

_**No**_

Parece que es de pocas y precisas palabras.

_**¿Por q**__**ué?**_

No debió preguntar eso. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

_**Me peleé con mi esposa**_

¿E-E-Esposa? ¿Es casado? ¡¿Es casado?!

Había creído todos estos dos meses que era sólo su novia, no su esposa.

Que deprimente. Se siente fatal.

Al principio no quería convertirse en la malvada de la historia, entrometerse en la pareja y destruirla. Sabiendo que su príncipe azul es casado, menos desea serlo. Destruiría un matrimonio, una familia. Pero, no tiene nhijos, por ende no es familia. ¡Pero es un matrimonio! No quiere tener las puertas del cielo cerradas.

Bien. Calma, mucha calma. De seguro se separaran.

¿Y si Emily interviene sin ser la malvada? ¿Hacer que Arthur se enamoré y deje a su esposa? Eso no sería infidelidad y tampoco sería la amante malvada, porque no sería su amante. Sería buena. Una buena compañera.

Escribe.

_**Ojalá se arreglen**_

Turno de Arthur.

_**No lo creo, pero gracias**_

Podría celebrar en grande. Es imposible frente a él. Celebrar la tristeza de una persona no es adecuado, es poco humano.

No quiere verlo desanimado. Sus sentimientos desean actuar en alegrarlo. Sólo mírenlo. Se compadece de sus ojos verdes, mientras está de pie frente a la ventana afirmando al cuaderno y el marcador.

Tiene una idea.

_**¿Te cuento un chiste? Para levantarte el ánimo**_

Arthur la observa desconcertado y la toma con simpatía. Acierta con la cabeza, a ver que puede hacer esa chica desde el otro lado

_**Había una vez un pollito, que levantó una patita, luego la otra y se calló xD**_

Emily ríe suave. Arthur no puede oírla, pero los hombros de ella se mueven y la sonrisa se extiende como si le causara mucha gracia. ¿Eso fue un chiste? Hay chistes malísimos y éste.

Pero es tan malo que le hace reír, sin duda. Eso sí, se demora en mostrar el cambio de expresión que tiene a la de ojos azules casi al borde de pedir que la tierra la trague por no haber funcionado su táctica de chistes.

_**Gracias :)**_

Emily dibuja sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Lo ha conseguido! Hizo reír al chico del otro departamento, a Arthur. Esto no puede ser un sueño. Es un hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

_**De nada**_

Es un placer haberlo ayudado, lo haría todos los días si fuera necesario.

Tiene la sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Los dos la tienen y la comparten.

Emily se arregla un mechón de cabello escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja. Ve que Arthur se pone de pie acercándose al ventanal. Escribe.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta de la rubia suena. ¿Por qué ahora?

Emily chasquea la lengua dejando todo tirado en el sillón a ir a ver quién es la interrupción.

Arthur no la ve hasta que da vuelta el cuaderno con la interrogación más importante para él.

_**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

Pero la chica ya no está.

Quizás tuvo un percance sin avisarle.

Queda con la duda de su nombre.

Cierra las cortinas para irse a dormir. Mañana tiene un arduo y nuevo trabajo.

Al regresar la joven después de explicarle al abuelito que en su departamento no vivía una señora llamada Juanita –le costó hacerlo entender–, se encuentra con las cortinas cerradas de su vecino. Tal vez lo hizo esperar mucho y se aburrió. Debió avisarle.

Tonta, Emily. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Tonto abuelito.

Resignada, también ciera las cortinas. Después de todo mañana tiene clases.

Sin embargo, la ilusión se hace más grande. Por fin "habló" con Arthur.

* * *

Se apresura en tomar el autobús directo a la universidad. Su primera clase es 'Efectos Especiales', pues estudia cinematografía. Emily es amante del cine en todo su esplendor.

Entrando al aula se acomoda tranquila. Se peina en el espejo portátil que siempre lleva en su bolso. Saluda a sus compañeros alegremente.

El maestro entra con calma y algo apresurado. Así lo sienten todos. Tiene que anunciar una noticia a todos sus alumnos.

Estará ausente tres meses. Se hará una operación y tendrá que reposar.

Todos se alarman. Él les pide que se calmen, todo está solucionado. Tendrán a un profesor de reemplazo durante su reposo, no podría dejar a sus alumnos sin clases. ¿Qué futuro tendrían?

Y en ese instante, el docente de reemplazo entra con una sonrisa media, difícil de descifrar si está feliz o disgustado con su cargo.

Emily levanta la mirada, y queda paralizada dejando caer el bolígrafo que estaba listo para tomar apuntes. Lo único que se mueve dentro suyo es el corazón.

No puede ser verdad.

―Les presento a Arthur Kirkland, su profesor de reemplazo.

Arthur da un rápido recorrido por la clase con la mirada. Se detiene en la chica que vio anoche.

Emily quiere saltar encima de él y al mismo tiempo morir.

Su vecino de al frente, ahora es su profesor de reemplazo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** La parte de los binoculares la tomé prestada del dorama "Flower Boy Next Door", hasta donde voy, me gusta (aparte que la principal es Park Shin Hye, canta tan lindo *3*). Lo demás, me surgió. Lo escribí tres veces, sentía que no me gustaba, que le narraba mucho, le metía muchos tema, y vueltas y vueltas. La verdad, no sabía qué tema tratar o a dónde llegar. Sólo quería dejar a Emily un poquito complicada con que Arthur es casado. Me gusta esa idea, me gustaría escribir sobre una historia así algún día (xD). Y para variar resulta ser su profesor de reemplazo. Que cruel es la vida, ¿no?(?)

No tiene continuación, me gustaría, pero sería un culebrón, y no tengo tanto peso para ello. Porque el otro fic que se está continuando, ese sí que es culebrón, que aún no llega a esa parte.

Entonces…ahí llega la historia sin rumbo, piensen un final feliz o fatal :3

¡Saludos!


End file.
